


SnowBaz Quarantine Drabbles

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, Post-Canon, Quarantine, Slice of Life, penny and shep might show up, snowbaz in quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: A collection of drabbles following Simon and Baz in quarantine/lockdown/pause. Sometimes Shepard, Penny, and Agatha might show up.
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I, like so many of us, have been on pause for about three(?) months now, and while I still haven't been doing nearly as much writing as I should (I've been working from home and playing Sims and Animal Crossing). However, I have been writing little drabble's of SnowBaz while in quarantine. They don't necessarily flow together, it's more of a "slice of life" thing. It is canon-compliant through "Wayward Son", it's post-canon and a couple years(?) later when everyone is settled (and presumably after whatever is going to happen in "Any Way The Wind Blows"). 
> 
> Anyway, logistics aren't that important. Enjoy the fluff. Hope everyone is staying safe!

Simon 

I usually love when Baz comes home. He’ll saunter through the door looking like an Armani model, catwalk his way to the sofa, where I’m usually sitting by this time, he’ll place his bag neatly by the table and sit next to me. He’ll cozy in and kiss me and say “hello, love” and I’ll smile and kiss him until it’s indecent. 

But lately…

Lately I’m even more excited to see him. I’ll jump off the sofa and rush to greet him. I’ll kiss him and take his bags. When Baz is coming home now he’s not coming home from class, he’s coming home from the store, and the store means fresh scones and mint Aeros. Even Penny has developed a kind of pavlovian response to the sound of the door knob. 

The door to our apartment opens and I look up eagerly. That was fast. I jump up and rush to help him at the door, but his hands are empty and he looks thoroughly put out. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask. 

“They wouldn’t let me in the stupid shop.” He snarls. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because I didn’t have a mask on.” 

“Oh… well yeah it’s the law innit?” 

“I don’t need to wear a mask!” Baz exploded. “I’m a fucking Vampire! I can’t catch this disease!” 

“Well, you don’t know that for sure.” I say gently. “I mean, you did break your leg that one time.” 

“Pretty sure that was different. I haven’t gotten sick since I was four years old.” 

I shrug because I don’t know what to say to that. 

“Now, I had to come all the way back here, get a stupid mask, just so I can go back out so people don’t shout at me like I’m some inconsiderate bloody jerk!” 

He yanked one of his fancy scarf’s off the hook by the door, fuming but his voice calmer than the growl it had been. “I’ll be back in a bit. Again.” 

I put my arms around him as he tried to leave, holding him to me and breathing in his scent; that perfect blend of earth and summer. 

“Thank you.” I whispered. “I know it’s a pain to be stuck here in quarantine and to have two lame human roommates who can’t go out much.” 

Baz instantly relaxes, sighing into my embrace. He turned and faced me, looking up the tiniest of fractions to look into my three inches taller eyes. 

“I don’t mind doing it. I like knowing that I can go out safely and… take care of you.” He mumbled this last part and it made me grin. 

“I still think it’s sweet of you.” I kiss him, partly to calm him down more, mostly because I can. 

“Ugh, you’ll ruin my reputation, Snow.” 

I grin at him. “You did that to yourself the first time you kissed me in the forest.” 

“You kissed me.” He said automatically. 

I kiss him again. 

“Baz! Did you get the crisps? Did they have them? You’re making out with Simon on the threshold.” 

I pull away from Baz when I hear Penny’s voice, trying to be respectful. Baz growled and I grinned, I can’t help it. 

“Just heading out now, Bunce.” He said, his snarl back in place. 

“He forgot his mask.” 

“Oh. Well no rush. Not like Simon and I are going anywhere.” She said as she and her book strode to the couch and settled in. Well, she strode while carrying the book; the book didn’t walk.

“I’ll be back shortly.” Baz said. 

“Be safe.” I whispered. 

He looked at me softly. I loved that expression; he saved it for me. 

“I love you.” I added. 

“I love you too, Simon.” 

“Love you, Baz!” Penny called from the couch, grinning and being annoying on purpose. 

Baz rolled his eyes and opened the front door. “Best be nice to me or I’ll forget the crisps.” 

Penny’s laugh echoed as the door clicked close.


	2. Killing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz gets a little lost, Simons there to pull him back. (Mentions of sex and kissing).

Baz

“Baz?” 

I hear my name, vaguely. It’s background really. The soft colors glowing from the device in my hand seem more important somehow. 

“Baz?” 

The voice is slightly louder. I can tell it’s Simon. My Simon. But I don’t answer him. I am intent upon the pastel scenery dancing before me. 

“Baz!” 

I barely startle as I feel the mattress dip with the additional weight of my boyfriend joining me. The soft repeating melody lulling me into a trance. 

“Tyrannus!” 

I do look up at this. Simon Snow has never once called me Tyrannus in all our years together. 

“Hmm?” 

“What’s so bloody interesting that you’re ignoring your boyfriend?” Simon asks me, staring at me with a look that is a mixture of annoyance and worry. 

“I’m fishing.” I say plaintively. 

“Fishing…” Simon looks at the Switch in my hand, my Animal Crossing Avatar is standing alongside the river (he’s dressed in a Watford Football Jersey and I have to admit he looks rather adorable), his fishing pole in his hand as he waits for the shadow beneath the surface to bite. 

“Fishing.” Simon repeats. 

“I needed a few extra bells and this is a fairly simple way to collect.” 

“A few extra… Baz, you’ve been playing since supper.” 

“Yeah? So?” 

“That was nearly five hours ago!” 

As though it had heard Simon announce the time my Switch chirped indicating a low battery. 

“Five hours?” I asked, looking at the dark sky outside, the city lights shining into our apartment window. 

“Five hours. We were supposed to make cupcakes and watch Drag Race.” Simon pouted at me and he looked so cute I wanted to kiss him stupid.

But my brain was stuck on the time. “I’ve been playing this game for five hours?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you come get me for cupcakes and Drag Race?” 

“I did!” Simon insisted. “You said and I quote ‘Just go start without me babe. I’ll be right there’.” 

“You made cupcakes?” 

“Yes! All by myself. It’s not nearly as fun when I can’t throw flour on you, or lick frosting off your -“ 

“Five hours?!” 

“- face.”

I saved the game and put the console on the nightstand, staring at it like it had betrayed me in some way. 

“I didn’t even come out when you asked me to bake with you?” 

“Nope.” Simon insisted. 

“But…” 

I looked up into my boyfriends eyes, they were beautiful his eyes; blue like the river next to my museum.

“I need therapy.” I exploded. I was comparing my boyfriends eyes to fucking Animal Crossing. “I need help.” 

“I’d say so.” Simon agreed. Flopping next to me, crossing his legs at the ankles and relaxing against the headboard. 

“I… five hours??” 

“Okay, I mean, we’ve all had our binges haven’t we? Remember when I watched every Fast and Furious movie?” 

“That’s different. That’s a marathon. A quest. Besides we stopped to shag and snog during the boring ones.” 

Simon nodded in agreement. 

“Five hours. Sat here. On this bed. Playing Animal Crossing. While my beautiful boyfriend baked cupcakes in the very next room.” 

“I did save you some.” Simon said gently. 

“Five hours, Simon!” I huffed and stared out the window. Maybe I needed a snack to clear my head. I could probably find a rat or two in the alley. 

“Darling, it’s quarantine. What else are you supposed to be doing?” 

“Baking cupcakes and shagging your brains out!” 

Simon grinned at me, a devilishly sly grin that I loved. A devilishly sly grin that made me weak in the knees and had me wanting to forget the entire world and just focus on that damn crooked mouth. 

“Well… if you’re feeling up to it…” he began slowly, his hand exploring gently across my chest. “The cupcakes might be baked but I am still available for shagging.” 

I grinned back at him, leaning in to kiss him. His lips were sugary and full of that spicy earthen campfire. 

“You called me darling.” I said, my mouth against his, the very opposite of social distance. 

“Darling,” he kissed me, “darling,” again, “darling.” Again…


	3. Killing Time Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tries his hand at ACNH

Baz: 

The steam from my shower filled the room and my senses. A long hot wind-down at the end of the day wasn’t normally my style but today I felt tense and needed the change. We’d been quarantined for almost a month now due to the Virus and even though I was fairly sure I was immune I didn’t know that Simon or Bunce would be; and nothing was open so it wasn’t like we could go anywhere even if we wanted to. I had spent the entirety of yesterday playing Animal Crossing on my Switch, except when Simon successfully distracted me at the end of the day. Today was much the same. I needed to shake off this melancholia and use this extra time to get ahead on school; or invent a new spell, or practice violin. Something that wasn’t selling my soul to Tom Nook.

Speaking of the devil I heard the haunting melody of the island floating toward me from the living room. I followed the siren call to the sofa where Simon was sitting, his bare feet propped on the table, his gym shorts riding up his strong thighs, his shirt hanging loosely on his body. I catalogued the look for later pleasure before mentally grinning that I had the real thing all the time. 

“So, what do I do?” Simon asked me, pulling me from my dirty thoughts. 

My Avatar in the game was running around the island directionless at his control. 

“Well, I’m on a mission now to collect flowers. I need Lillies so I’m trying to get those. I’ve been bugging Penny to come on so I can visit her island but she keeps ignoring me.”

“So once we get the flowers we can fight the boss?” Simon asked me, flipping fast through my pack and looking at the tools I had. “Where’s your sword?” 

“I don’t have a sword.” I said, attempting not to roll my eyes (and failing). “There is no boss.” 

“So what’s the mission?” 

“To build a beautiful island, get people to come live on it, and have a concert.” 

“Okay. What do you get when you win?” 

“You don’t win.” 

“You don’t win?” 

“No. It’s continuous.” 

“Continuous?” 

“It never ends.” 

“I know what continuous means.” Simon huffed. “I mean, you just… there’s no ending? There’s no goal.” 

“The goal is to build a beautiful island.” 

“But there’s no boss?” 

“No boss.” 

“No mission?” 

“There are some missions.” 

“Like the flowers?” 

“Like the flowers.” 

“But no violence.” 

“Worst is you can get stung by wasps.” 

Simon took a moment to stare at me, then looked back at my device, then back at me. “You don’t kill anything?” 

“Not everything is about slaughter, Simon.” 

“Says the vampire.” He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes back at him. 

“So there’s really nothing dangerous.” 

“Nope.” 

Simon huffed and handed me the device. “Yeah. I’m gonna play Fortnite with Shep.” 

He turned on the telly, sat upright and grabbed the Xbox controller off the table. He was already putting his headset on before I could respond. 

“Hey Shep.” He said into the earpiece. “I swear, you better not third party this time.” 

I sighed, curled up against the arm of the sofa, spreading my legs out across Simons’ lap. He shifted his elbows off his thighs to accommodate me, putting them back down when I’d settled. I put the Switch up to a comfortable level and equipped my shovel; it was time to start planting, the violin could wait.

“Hey, Baz.” Simon said, moving his microphone away from his mouth. 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

I grinned, leaned up and kissed him. “Love you too.” 

“Awwww.” Shepard’s voice rang through the earpiece. 

“Shut it.” Simon said, and I noticed his character shoot Shepard’s on the screen. 

I laughed as Shepard retaliated with an attack of his own. 

“Oy! Same team, bruh.” 

“You shot me first.” 

I shook my head, grinning, and looked back down at my island, the gentle moonlight over the river lulling me in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy!


	4. Birthday but make it quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Simon Snows Birthday! Celebrating in quarantine might look a little different that is if anyone even remembers it!

Simon: 

I wake up late. It feels late. The sun is in the window, Baz must have pulled back the curtains when he woke up. His side of the bed is cold and I whimper for him. When he doesn’t come back to me I open my eyes and see that he’s gone. His pyjamas are folded neatly at the foot of the bed; well, they had been until I started thrashing around I suppose. I stretch like a cat by a fire and roll myself out of bed. I remember suddenly that it’s my birthday. 

For the longest time I had never really had a birthday that meant anything. When I was in care no one gave a shit. When I was at Watford no one even knew my birthday, until Penny wheedled it out of me one day. Since then she’s made a solid effort to make it at least known that she cares; which is nice. Since I’ve been boyfriends with Baz he’s made sure to let me know he cares too. This is only the second one I’ve had with him as boyfriends and we’re still stuck in the apartment; even though society is opening up and the Quarantine is lifted. Penny and I still don’t feel like there’s much reason to go out - it’s not like the virus just gave up because we wanted to go on Holiday. 

I use the bathroom and brush my teeth. Back in the bedroom I don’t even bother getting dressed, but I do grab Baz’s sweatshirt off the door hook and throw it on. It smells like him and I inhale his posh scent surrounding me like a hug. It’s cheesy but it makes me grin. 

I pad barefooted to the living room. Baz is sitting on the couch in his dark wash jeans and a black shirt. He looks like a model just by sitting there drinking his coffee and scrolling on his mobile; I hate him. 

I love him. 

He looks up at me and his eyes scan my body. Scans the sweatshirt I’m wearing; the purple and white, if I turned around the number 61 on the back, with PITCH across the top. His football hoodie. His eyes narrow. 

“You’re wearing my hoodie.” 

I shrug, “It’s comfortable.” 

“It looks good on you.” 

“Better on you.” 

He smiles and I can see a bit of fang. My heart races but I’m still annoyed he let me wake up alone. I slump into the spot next to him. 

“What’s got you down when you’ve only just woken up?” He asks. 

“You left me.” I say, being salty on purpose. 

He leans in and kisses me and I let him. I reach to pull him in but he pulls back, his coffee teetering in his hand. He sets it on the table then comes back to me, taking my head in his hands and holding me to him. We kiss for a while. I lose track of time until I heard Penny clear her throat. 

“I mean, I can stay in my room if you want; but you’ve got your own room too.” She says. 

“Morning Bunce.” Baz says, a little coldly. 

I grin at him. 

“Morning, Pen.” I say, feeling more cheerful now that Baz and I have had a quick snog. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” She asks, folding her legs under her and looking at the pair of us.

“Thought we’d have a big day out.” Baz says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“Brilliant.” Penny says, opening her book. 

I want to mention its my birthday, but I don’t want to sound like a tit. They should know it’s my birthday, even if we’re in quarantine. It’s not like the date has changed. 

“You two should go for a drive.” Penny says, not looking up from the book. “It’s a nice day for one.” 

“I’m hungry.” 

“I made you breakfast but you slept too late.” Baz says. 

“Is it in the fridge?” 

“No. I ate it because you took too long.” 

“Liar.” I grin and get up, heading for the kitchen. There’s a plate of drop scones with chocolate chips covered and still warm. 

I bring the plate back to the living room and start eating. 

“Who said that wasn’t my leftovers.” Baz says. 

“You want them back?” I ask, my mouth full. 

He rolls his eyes but I can see him smirking. 

After I eat I clean up. Still no one has said anything about my birthday and I really start to wonder if they forgot. 

“So, you two going for that drive?” Penny asks when I come back into the living room. 

“Why do you want us to get out of the house?” 

“Probably so she can Skype Shepard.” Baz says, teasing her a little. 

She blushes but doesn’t deny it and I grin. 

“Well, I guess that’s the sock on the door then, huh Baz?” 

“You two are gross.” She stands up and huffs back to her room. But I know she’s not really mad. 

It’s a beautiful day, the rain has lifted and there’s just enough sun to feel warmth but it’s a little cloudy providing a nice shade for Baz. We drive all over. Baz winds the car down the lanes, speeding dangerously on the quiet roads, using spells when there’s traffic so we can sneak by without having to slow. I love every second of it. Every second of him. I can’t believe I was going to break up with him before. I’m the biggest moron. 

“What are you staring at?” He asks. 

I forgot I was staring. But I don’t look away. I just stare harder. 

“You.” I say simply. 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re pretty. And because you’re my boyfriend. And because I love you.” 

He doesn’t take his eyes off the road but he squeezes my hand. 

“I love you, Simon.” 

It’s afternoon by the time we’re back in the city. We’ve spent hours chasing the horizon. We park in the garage and walk hand in hand back up to the flat. 

I wait for Baz to open the door, I didn’t think to bring my keys. When the door opens though he holds it open and he’s grinning. 

“Surprise!” Penny shouts. I hear other voices along with hers, tinny and echoey. 

I’m stunned. The living room has been transformed. There’s a large banner that reads “Happy Birthday Simon” in pink and purple and blue lettering. There’s presents on the table and streamers. I see Penny’s laptop open and four chat boxes open. I step closer and grin at Agatha, Shepard, Gareth, and Reese. 

“Happy Birthday Simon!” They all shout. 

I can’t stop grinning; I must look mad as a hatter. 

“You cheeky little vampire.” I whisper to Baz. 

He grins and kisses me. “Happy Birthday, Simon.” 

“I thought you’d forgotten.” 

“How could I forget the day my match was born?” 

“Plus I wouldn’t’ve let him anyway.” Penny added. “Come on, I made cake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something to celebrate Simon’s birthday yesterday. It’s late but that’s life. Thanks for reading!


	5. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon likes pictures and Baz is sweet.

Baz: 

Even though I much prefer my pumpkin mocha breve’s I have to admit this posh tea Bunce got isn’t that bad. It’s spicy with hints of chai but smoky like Lapsang; it reminds me of Simon. I take a tentative sip knowing it will be too hot but not caring. Simon’s taken my mobile and he’s scrolling through my pictures. I don’t mind, they’re mostly screenshots of memes and pictures of us. 

“What’re you looking for?” I ask him, just to be nosy. 

He blushes a little, I can feel it in his pulse. I look at him and his cheeks are just slightly red. His freckles are pronounced from the summer sun and his curls are chaotic, he didn’t shave them yet this year and he looks a mess. A beautiful mess. My beautiful mess. 

“Nothing.” He answers me. “Just looking.” 

I quirk an eyebrow at him and take another sip of tea. 

“I... I’ve never had pictures.” He says. “Of me, or my friends. Do you remember when we were looking through Fiona’s old memory book?” I nod. “I realised I don’t have any photos. Nothing to show my time at Watford or the people I was with. It made me sad.” 

“My mobile won’t have Watford pictures on it.” 

“I know.” He says, and he holds up the phone screen to me. “But it has photos like this.” 

It’s a photo of Bunce, Simon, and I just last week in this very living room. We had dressed up for Pride. I’m wearing a rainbow cape and skin tight jeans that Simon said I should wear every day forever. Penny’s wearing a Queer Black Lives Matter emblem and multicoloured ribbons in her hair. Simon is wearing a shirt with a battle axe that says “I swing both ways”. I’m grinning like I’ve never grinned before, Simon is kissing my cheek, and Bunce is looped around my shoulders in a lopsided hug. It’s one of those stupid perfect photos. None of us look camera ready and yet it captures everything genuine about our unlikely alliance. 

“I love having photos of us.” He says. Scrolling through and finding another. This one is from Halloween and I’m wearing ridiculous light up vampire fangs, Simon is matching me and wearing a Dracula costume. I’m wearing a skimpy crop top we agreed never to talk about again. 

“Just get a phone from this century and you can have all the photos. I’ll airdrop them to you.” I say. My mouth is being crueler then I mean it too; old habits. 

“I like stealing your phone.” 

I roll my eyes. “You’re worse than my dead grandmother when it comes to technology.” 

He shrugs. 

He puts the camera on selfie mode and snuggles next to me. He grins and snaps a picture. 

“At least use a filter.” I complain, but I don’t mind. I’d take a million photos if it made Simon smile. 

He fiddles around and puts the camera up again, this time there’s a SnapChat filter, preposterous vampire fangs. I glare at him and he snaps a photo mid laugh. 

“You love me.” He says, kissing me quickly. 

I continue to glare and he continues to grin. I can’t keep it up though and I roll my eyes again. He grins wider. 

“Do you think if I’ve run out of milk I can just double up on butter?” Bunce asks from the doorway. 

“What? Eww. No.” I say at the same time as Simon says “Yeah. Dairy is dairy.” 

“You’re both disgusting. I’m moving out.” 

“You technically don’t even live here.” Bunce reminds me. 

“Sucks for you. You’re stuck with me.” Simon says, gripping my hand. 

“Maybe I’ll run away and join the vampires.” 

“Hilarious.” 

“Then we’re going to need more buttermilk if you want these scones.” 

I sigh, “fine. I’ll go to the store.” 

“Thank you, Basil!” 

“Thanks babe. Want me to go with?” 

I kiss Simon and then I kiss him again. “I’ll just run down to the corner store.” 

Simon: 

When the door to the apartment opens I look up from my video game. I’m getting slaughtered by the other team so it doesn’t matter anyway. 

“Hey babe. You took your time.” I say. He was only running down the block and it was almost an hour. 

“Long line.” He said, delivering the shopping to Penny. 

He joins me on the couch and I’m about to quit the game in favour of snogging when a package lands in my lap. 

I put the controller on the couch next to me and look at the box. 

“What’s this?” 

“I should think the little picture was indicative?” Baz says and he’s being an ass on purpose but I don’t call him out on it. 

I look at the box again, the sleek iPhone logo and photo staring back at me. 

“It’s a phone.” He says, impatient. 

“I know it’s a phone.” I huff. “What’s it doing in my lap? Did you get a new one?” 

“It’s yours.” He says and he’s blushing a little. “I got it for you.” 

“Baz! I can’t afford a phone like this. I barely make rent.” 

“I know. I put you on my phone plan. It’s fine.” 

“Baz.” 

“It’s a gift, Simon. For your photos.” 

I grin at him. I feel guilty, these phones are stupidly overpriced and the bill each month must be stupid. But he did this for me. To give me the gift of memories. Memories that until two years ago I didn’t think I’d live long enough to need. Memories of my first boyfriend. Maybe my only boyfriend. Of my best friends. Of this apartment, my first apartment! I get to have an after and I get to remember it. I think I might cry. 

“If you don’t want it I’m sure I can return it.” 

I’ve waited to long to respond. He always gets embarrassed when he does something nice. I wrap my arms around him. 

“Thank you.” I whisper. “I love it.” 

“It’s just a phone, Simon.” 

“No it’s not.” I look him in the eyes and he knows what it means. He knows how much it means to me. 

“It’s just a phone.” 

I grin and kiss him. I take the phone out of the box and turn it on. Baz set it up already so it’s ready to go. I make up a passcode, because Baz tells me I should. He groans when I tell him the password is 2299 because it spells his name (with two Z’s but it made me put 4 numbers). I see that he’s already shared all his photos with me. I start to go through them, deleting ones I don’t need. 

“Why did you send me a picture of your lecture notes?” 

“I just sent them all, for efficiency.” 

“Merlin, is that my chest?” 

“Well it wouldn’t be anyone else’s.” 

“When did you take this one of me sleeping?” 

“Crowley, Snow! I’ll delete them all if you keep on.” 

I kiss him but he’s still blushing. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“I love it. I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

We’re kissing again and I think I might move things on a bit when I hear Penny walk in. 

“If I love you can I get an iPhone?” 

“Sorry Bunce, I can only be sugar Daddy to one person.” 

“Shucks.” She feigns disappointment and picks up her book. 

I go back to playing with my new phone. I can feel Baz watching me and I eventually give in. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” He says innocently. “I just like looking at pretty things.” 

I blush and look away. 

“If you two are going to be mushy go to the bedroom. This is common space.” Penny says. 

I pull up my texts and start a chat with Baz. I’m slow at typing but I get out: you’re cheesy (with the cheese emoji).  
He types back: I’m romantic (with the flower emoji)  
I type: heart eyes emoji   
He types: double heart emoji   
I type: vampire emoji kiss emoji  
He types: eggplant emoji tongue emoji water emoji   
I type: bed emoji 

Baz gets up from the couch and heads to the bedroom. I follow him. 

“Crowley, the pair of you.” Penny sighs, turning on the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading xoxo


End file.
